<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Собачонки by essilt, fandom_History_P_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218915">Собачонки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt'>essilt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020'>fandom_History_P_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>14th Century CE RPF, DUMAS Alexandre - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стать придворной дамой при Маргарите, королеве Франции, Бургундии и Наварры, — большая честь для Шарлотты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandom_History_P_2020_миди_R_NC17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Собачонки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Предупреждения:</b> 1. <b>WARNING!!!</b> Соблюдение исторической действительности в стиле А. Дюма; может вызвать удивление :-D 2. Формально Шарлотта является ОЖП. Автор сделал ее отпрыском влиятельного семейства, в чем кается :) 3. Несостоявшийся вертикальный инцест. 4. Матье де Монморанси Великий и Великий Матье де Монморанси — это четыре разных человека :)<br/><b>Примечание:</b> 1. Шарлотта поет песню на стихи, записанные в эрфуртской рукописи первой половины X в. (в переводе М. Гаспарова). 2. Использованы цитаты из пьесы и <a href="http://www.lunatheatre.ru/shows/54">спектакля «Королева»</a> Театра Луны. 3. См. предупреждения</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Над рекой Нонетт мрачным стягом простирается серое небо, редкие птицы кромсают его на лоскуты с оттисками грузных темных облаков. Топкие берега сдерживают плакучие ивы, наросты травянистой почвы устало свисают над водой — такой же серой, как небо. Река ныряет под них и журчит, переговариваясь с суровым камнем, из которого в незапамятные времена сложена сторожевая крепость. Шарлотта вышивает, сидя в нише у раскрытого стрельчатого окна, деревянный станок развернут к скупому свету, на полотне те же птицы, что в небе, вьют гнезда в кронах могучих дубов, сплетенных, как любовники. Шарлотта поет о любви — все девицы ее лет поют о любви.</p><p>Храни, Боже, милую,<br/>
Благую и добрую!<br/>
Храни, Боже, милую.</p><p>Душа ее светлая,<br/>
Любовь ее верная,<br/>
Храни, Боже, милую.</p><p>Тверда, как драгой кристалл,<br/>
Тверда, как златой металл, —<br/>
Храни, Боже, милую.</p><p>Чиста, как нагорный лед,<br/>
Сладка, как отборный мед, —<br/>
Храни, Боже, милую…</p><p>Легкий стук в дверь обрывает песню на полуслове. Это отец. Говорят, он похож на прадеда, Великого Матье: благородный высокий лоб, короткие каштановые кудри и темные проницательные глаза, как у всех Монморанси. В кругу родных он не носит меча коннетабля и адмиральского жезла, и его величие приглушено.</p><p>Шарлотта на отца ничуть не похожа: пышные золотые волосы едва поддаются гребню и чаще лежат на плечах, как сноп сена, чем заплетены в косу, а глаза серые, как воды Нонетт. Говорят, будто бы мать, покуда была тяжела, смотрела в окно и все приговаривала: вот бы родилась у меня дочь с глазами цвета реки, с волосами цвета пшеничного поля и румяная, как рассвет!</p><p>Шарлотта такая и есть.</p><p>— Дитя, у меня славные новости, — с порога говорит отец. — Принцесса Маргарита пожелала взять тебя ко двору.</p><p>Шарлотта немеет от радости. Стать придворной дамой при Маргарите, будущей королеве Франции, Бургундии и Наварры — большая честь. Маргарита, поясняет отец, нуждается в преданной наперснице, готовой разделить и поддержать любовь к развлечениям: Луи, ее супруг, не зря прозван в народе Сварливым, характер у него капризный, мрачный и неуживчивый — а у принцессы легкий нрав и молодость ее еще не прошла. Правду говоря, едва ли Маргарита стала старше с того мгновения, когда впервые въехала в Париж как невеста наследника престола.</p><p>— В ней, конечно, прибавилось и лоска, и блеска, и любви к власти, — учит отец, — но задор у всех трех сестер под стать твоему. Потому принцы и стараются держать их подальше друг от друга: неизвестно, куда заведет такая страсть к забавам, хватит, что с тех пор, как принцесса Бланка ушиблась при падении и скинула, им с Шарлем никак не зачать снова.</p><p>Ты знаешь, чего ждет от тебя семья, безошибочно читает Шарлотта за пространными отцовскими наставлениями.</p><p>Семья ждет преданности.</p><p>По дороге в Париж Шарлотта трепещет: прежде ей не доводилось бывать дальше пахотных полей вокруг родового гнезда Монморанси. Все ново, необычно, Шарлотта приподнимает занавеси в повозке, выглядывает в окна, пока смена пейзажей, красок и звуков не доводит до головокружения. Тогда Шарлотта падает на подушки и утомленно следит, как плывут мимо предместья столицы.</p><p>Париж напирает со всех сторон, Париж беспощадно трясет повозку на неровных мостовых, Париж с презрением смотрит на Шарлотту с высот обоих Шатле; Париж не признает в ней кровь Монморанси. Стройные и строгие высокие башни Тампля соперничают с приземистым Монфоконом. Только к этой Соколиной горе давно уже слетаются не соколы, а вороны. В трех ярусах каменных арок колышутся висельники — как листья, готовые сорваться с веток. У Ангеррана де Мариньи всегда наготове новые.</p><p>Словно в том, что он построил Монфокон перед глазами у храмовников, кроется тайный смысл, которому те не вняли — чем и заслужили гореть по всей Франции.</p><p>Шарлотта отводит взгляд и украдкой крестится.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, — говорит Шарлотте брат. Беспечный Жан — баловень судьбы, которому все само падает в руки с рождения. — Тебе вряд ли придется запоминать эти парижские подворотни. Если ты и выберешься из Лувра, то по поручению принцессы и только в портшезе.</p><p>В Лувре принцесса Маргарита — улыбчивая, украшенная золотом, рубинами и янтарем, с глазами цвета реки Нонетт — совсем как у Шарлотты — поднимает ее с колен и сердечно целует, словно сестру.</p><p>— Мы станем друзьями, — заверяет Маргарита и ласково треплет новую наперсницу по щеке. — Жанна и Бланка ждут тебя с нетерпением, но помни: ты служишь мне.</p><p>Печальное бледное дитя немногим младше Шарлотты тоскливо смотрит на это из первого ряда зрителей.</p><p> </p><p>Шарлотта очарована принцессой, Шарлотта в восторге от принцессы, Шарлотта готова на все ради принцессы и счастлива получить перстень с ее руки. Перстни Маргарита раздает легко: ее отец, герцог Робер II, был богаче короля Франции и владел собственным королевством в Фессалониках — потому-то так быстро умер. Маргарита живет так, словно отец до сих пор посылает ей золотые слитки, пригоршни драгоценных камней и бочонки с темно-янтарным вином.</p><p>Король Филипп, некогда Красивый, а теперь облаченный в железную броню долгого вдовства и пустой казны, и принц Луи Сварливый, недовольный даже рассветами и закатами, в ком угодно способны убить радость жизни — кроме принцессы Маргариты и ее сестер, Жанны и Бланки. Триединая надежда, на которую Лувр украдкой молится под тяжкой пятой короля.</p><p>— Ты поешь? — спрашивает Маргарита, пока Шарлотта раздевает ее ко сну. — Играешь?</p><p>— Немного, госпожа.</p><p>— Спой мне что-нибудь, — Маргарита кивает на лютню. — Пока мой свекор не запретил бедной Франции петь!</p><p>Лютня старчески дребезжит, когда Шарлотта берет ее в руки; струны ослабли, деревянное тело пошло трещинами, а на стыках вздыбилось и расслоилось на волокна.</p><p>— На ней давно не играли, госпожа, — осторожно замечает Шарлотта.</p><p>— Давно, — рассеянно кивает Маргарита, теребит косу. — Она сломана?</p><p>— Боюсь, что да, госпожа, — Шарлотта не решается отложить инструмент. По всему видно — когда-то он был хорош. Должно быть, и трубадур был хорош тоже…</p><p>— Давно пора, — непонятно бормочет Маргарита, рывком отнимает лютню и швыряет в камин. Напоследок инструмент издает заунывную мольбу. Шумно лопаются в огне струны. — Тогда просто спой.</p><p>— Храни, Боже, милую, — мягко выводит Шарлотта, — благую и добрую! Храни, Боже, милую. Душа ее светлая…</p><p>Маргарита зажимает уши, бросается на постель, с головой ныряет под покрывало и стонет, словно ей вскрыли рану. Тяжко быть женой Луи Сварливого, запоздало понимает Шарлотта. Вот бы язык себе откусить!</p><p>— Когда вы станете королевой, — старательно говорит она, — вся Франция будет петь так о вас…</p><p>Маргарита сбрасывает покрывало, в мгновение ока становится рядом с Шарлоттой и зажимает ей рот ладонью. Пахнет лавандой и виноградом.</p><p>— Тихо, — в затылок дышит Маргарита, и Шарлотту пробирает дрожь, — а то не стану.</p><p> </p><p>Невозможно представить более преданного человека, чем Шарлотта. Кровь — не водица, а в древнейшем роду Монморанси, из которого происходят маршалы, коннетабли, великие камергеры и адмиралы, кровь столетиями без колебаний проливали за короля и страну. Шарлотта — дочь Матье Великого, новому сеньору Монморанси она доводится любимой сестрой; в семье старательно не упоминают, что Шарлотта — внебрачная. Только вот она сама ни разу не забыла об этом; собственная тайна открывает ей глаза и уши, учит осторожности и молчанию.</p><p>Поэтому Шарлотта твердо знает то, чего другие не представляют — более преданный человек есть.</p><p>Это пес королевы по имени Орсини — злобный, уродливый и обожженный, половина лица оплавилась и стекла на бок. Говорят, в городе он держит трактир и пускает постояльцев поприличнее, а его жена по прозвищу Фрина, когда-то самая красивая шлюха Парижа, приторговывает девками всех мастей на любой извращенный вкус. Говорят, она рада бы пустить в оборот не только девок, но гнев Филиппа Железного Короля хуже чумы и поражает так же внезапно.</p><p>Шарлотта повидала таких псов на отцовской псарне: даже издыхая от старости или оттого, что кабан или олень выпустили им кишки, они до последнего ловили хозяйский взгляд и считали, что единственные имеют на него право.</p><p>Про Орсини говорят разное. Только Шарлотта видит изнанку его натуры, на которой, как на ложе, — оттиск тела Маргариты Бургундской.</p><p>Две дочери рек, они сходятся с легкостью. Маргарита с берегов Соны, лазурной ленты между террасами виноградников, — беззаботная, как всякий, чье детство было наполнено солнцем.</p><p>Ее дочь Жанна — печальное дитя из первых рядов — брошенный звереныш с огромными глазами старой собаки, она все понимает и молчит. Таких порождает Сена — покорных и понурых. Шарлотта никогда не видела более послушной девушки. Жанна как будто вся взывает к матери: приласкай меня, посмотри на меня, я хорошая! — и только что не пляшет, как комнатная левретка на задних лапах. Порой Маргарита замечает эти старания, тянется к дочери, снисходит до нескольких поцелуев, но хватает ее ненадолго: в темно-голубых с серым отливом глазах Жанны, не изменивших цвет с младенчества, она видит нечто опасное, жуткое, словно заглядывает в бездну.</p><p>Обласканная Шарлотта то и дело отдает Жанне ленту или булавку из прически Маргариты; тогда глаза девочки молодеют, и она ревниво прячет подарок в потертую шкатулку из черного дерева, изнутри обитую бархатом. Шарлотта ловит на себе взгляд Жанны — страдальческий и полный безысходной зависти — и ничем не может помочь.</p><p>— Матушка никогда меня не полюбит? — робко спрашивает Жанна.</p><p>Шарлотта молча улыбается и отдает ей новый перстень.</p><p>Летом королевский двор спускается вниз по течению к Руану — с такой пышностью, будто Нормандия не склонила голову перед французской короной больше ста лет назад и нуждается в новом покорении и свидетельстве силы. С тех пор, как Филипп Красивый принародно расставил последние живые свечи во славу Господа и во изгнание идолопоклонников, королевские выезды все чаще и богаче.</p><p>Ленивая Сена кажется масляно скользкой от солнечного света. Стены и башни Шато-Гайара, Замка Дерзости, опрокинуты в ее спокойные мутные воды.</p><p>— Почему он пугает меня? — под нос бормочет Маргарита. — Он ведь наш. Почему он меня пугает?</p><p>Шарлотта ободряюще жмет ей руку. Пальцы у Маргариты ледяные, а губы посинели, хотя вокруг стоит июльское марево.</p><p>— Подай мне плащ, — стуча зубами, велит она.</p><p> </p><p>Когда умирает Филипп Красивый, надорвавшийся на победоносной войне с тамплиерами, Маргарита ликует — вдвоем с Шарлоттой они устраивают дикие пляски и до изнеможения скачут на постели, топчут босыми ногами шелковые покрывала и подушки.</p><p>— Умер, умер! — звонко кричит Маргарита, переводит дыхание и кричит еще громче. — Наконец-то умер!</p><p>Тонкая ночная рубашка плещется вокруг нее, взлетает и опадает, обнажает и прячет стройные икры и сухие тонкие колени, свет пронзает тончайшей выделки лен насквозь. Маргарита хватает Шарлотту за руки, одичалыми глазами шарит по ее лицу, раскидывает ногами подушки, сбрасывает на пол покрывала.</p><p>— Тише, госпожа, — Шарлотта испуганно глядит на дверь, — вас услышат!</p><p>— Кто-то должен сказать это за весь Лувр! — Маргарита, пьяная от восторга, прыгает на пол и распахивает окно; промозглый и сырой ноябрь врывается в стоячий душный воздух протопленной королевской комнаты.</p><p>— Госпожа, умоляю!</p><p>— Жарко! — хохочет Маргарита, пунцовая, как в зной, с головы до ног мокрая от пота, волосы разметались и налипли на лоб и шею. — Жарко, как в Бургундии!</p><p>И хватает с подноса на подоконнике ледяное вино, твердой рукой бегло разливает по бокалам, сует один в руки Шарлотте, а сама пьет залпом. Несколько густых темно-янтарных, почти красных капель срываются на рубашку, медленно расцветают на ней, пускают темные корни в белоснежном волокне.</p><p>А потом они падают на постель, чтобы перевести дух, Шарлотта раскидывает руки, и Маргарита, теперь не будущая — нынешняя королева Франции, Бургундии и Наварры, вся из золота и слоновой кости — жадно и крепко впивается ей в губы, задирает платье и нетерпеливо, но умело ласкает пальцами между ног.</p><p>— Ты будешь верна мне, милая, верна всегда? — спрашивает невнятно между поцелуями, в которых ее язык проникает в рот Шарлотты — знающими, опытными толчками; пальцы растягивают, разминают изнутри, Шарлотта дергается, вскрикивает от неожиданности, и Маргарита кусает ее ключицу, стремясь отвлечь от боли. — Будешь верна?</p><p>Шарлотту захлестывает удушливое стыдное тепло, ее тело содрогается, словно хочет запретить терзающие короткие вторжения; она кричит «да», потому что эти вторжения уверенны, правильны и безупречны. Шарлотта раскрывает глаза — Маргарита нависает сверху, сосредоточенная, с приоткрытым ртом, лицо у нее все влажное, испарина собирается в капли, капли срываются или собираются в струйки, ночная рубашка мокнет и липнет, как вторая кожа, взгляд медленно пустеет. Маргарита стонет, тяжело падает рядом с Шарлоттой и рвано, редко дышит, словно обещание верности для нее равно любовным ласкам.</p><p>У Шарлотты кружится голова.</p><p>Потом Маргарита, не стесняясь, пьет до беспамятства. Ей невдомек, что к сладкому вину воспоминания липнут, как мухи. Маргарита хочет избавиться от чего-то, вытравить из своего тела, выскоблить из-под ногтей и выцарапать из-под кожи. Глаза у нее стекленеют, она ползает на коленях вокруг алтаря в домашней молельне, гладкое плечо бесстыдно торчит, белая круглая грудь вывалена из выреза ночной рубахи. Маргарита мутно глядит на распятие, не в силах исторгнуть ни единой молитвы.</p><p>Хуже всего кошмары: Маргарита зовет какого-то Леона, кровью Христовой клянется в любви к нему, умоляет отца о прощении. Она не просыпается от собственных криков, рыданий и стонов, ночь скармливает ей свои порождения до последней капли и крошки. Шарлотта прогоняет стражников, которые уже начали шептаться, что королевой овладели демоны — ее ликование о смерти короля и в аду было слышно.</p><p>Утром Маргарита больна и разбита. Когда она просыпается, преданная Шарлотта рядом: королеве нужно утешение. Маргарита втаскивает ее на постель, подминает под себя с почти мужской силой, целует требовательно и грубо, раздвигает ей ноги, припадает ртом к промежности. Упругий и ловкий язык ласкает ее, проникает в нее, проворачивается внутри, Шарлотта возносится и чувствует себя избранной.</p><p>Шелк королеве везут с итальянских мануфактур, шерсть для нее ткут в Англии, лен — во Франции, и столь тонкий, что в него можно завернуться стократ — а он ничего не будет весить. Шарлотта так и поступает и наслаждается тем, как Маргарита снимает с нее эти покрывала и ласкает сквозь них.</p><p>В это мгновение Шарлотте ничего не стоит получить любую голову. Даже жаль, что ничья не нужна.</p><p>Шарлотта носит красное с золотом, кутается в плащ, подбитый бобровым мехом: ноябрь в Париже холоден, словно вся зима загодя стягивается в короткое регентство Маргариты, когда Луи Х, милостию Божьей король Франции, с обычным гадливым и скучающим выражением лица отправляется заручиться поддержкой вассалов в Наварре.</p><p>Королева Маргарита беззаботна, как во времена, когда была принцессой, она пуще прежнего любит бархат и парчу, красный и золотой, поет по утрам, пока Шарлотта расчесывает ей волосы. Королева приманивает Готье д’Онэ, позволяет есть со своих рук, а после гонит его, как собачонку; Шарлотта повидала таких собачонок, но эта — единственная, которую Маргарита приманивает снова и снова, словно не может решить, как без нее обойтись. Решит — как только король Луи Сварливый вернется из Наварры и вспомнит, за что получил свое прозвище.</p><p>— Нет-нет, — томно вздыхает Маргарита, тянется на постели, любуясь своими длинными точеными ногами, качает в воздухе узкой ступней. Готье исходит слюной, стелется по полу рядом и ловит хотя бы щиколотку, чтобы преданно лизнуть мизинец. Маргарита смеется и брыкается от щекотки. — Пусть наша любовь остается чиста…</p><p>Орсини смотрит на Готье, как на покойника.</p><p>Шарлотта видит, что и на Жанну, и на Готье Маргарита смотрит одинаково.</p><p>Шарлотта кошкой скользит между ними, мажет по ножнам меча на поясе Готье длинными юбками, словно хвостом, и с удовольствием позволяет задрать их, когда тот, распаленный дразнящими, всегда ускользающими ласками королевы, ищет, с кем бы погасить это пламя. На губах у Готье вкус поцелуя Маргариты — чуть затхлый, отдающий вином. Губы Шарлотты знают вкус не только поцелуя. Ее светлые волосы такие же длинные и пышные, как у королевы, разве что не выгорели на жарком юге — просто не налились цветом под северными небесами над рекой Нонетт. Она так же стройна и тонка в кости и так же величественна и порочна в красном. Сходство столь велико, что Готье путает имена, пока с хриплыми стонами огуливает Шарлотту в темной королевской спальне. </p><p>— Тебя стоило назвать Ланселотом, — беззлобно, почти нежно говорит Шарлотта, выбравшись из-под него. — Говорят, он тоже путал королеву с дамой из ее свиты…</p><p>Готье глотает шутку и кажется беспомощным, как дитя, из первого ряда наблюдавшее за матерью, раздаривающей любовь чужачке. Шарлотту пронзает жалость, и они с Готье долго сидят, обнявшись, на чужой постели.</p><p> </p><p>По утрам Сена подернута прозрачной ледяной коркой, но ее быстро ломают прачки, собаки, лодочники и рыбаки. Каждую ночь с тех пор, как король Луи Сварливый отправился в Наварру, Маргарита исчезает, растворяется бесследно в воздухе Парижа, из которого стылая осень выбила обычное зловоние и тухлый запах тины, растянувшейся вдоль берегов реки. Обманутая Шарлотта смотрит на пустую постель королевы, благоухающую лавандой, чувствует себя собачонкой, совсем как Готье, и в душе у нее вызревает гнойник разочарования и гнева.</p><p>По ночам Маргарита вместе со своими сестрами, Жанной и Бланкой, крадется в Нельскую башню, плащи и темнота делают их безликими. Шарлотта крадется следом: серая, как случайная кошка, как вода в Сене. Утром взбухшая подо льдом река выбрасывает ниже по течению три раздутых трупа с набитыми песком и илом ртами, и отощавшие, вечно голодные парижские псы принимаются глодать водянистую мертвечину.</p><p>Знал бы Жан, милый, беззаботный братец, самый ленивый коннетабль в истории Франции, что Шарлотта держит в голове подробную карту Парижа — с такой она могла бы осадить столицу во главе войска; что знает все ходы, куда может прошмыгнуть мышь, и внутри стен Филиппа Августа передвигается только пешком, неотличимая ни от сумерек, ни от темноты. Машикули улыбаются ей перевернутыми улыбками. Шарлотта прикладывает к губам палец, призывая молчать. На острове Ситэ высится Нотр-Дам — странный треугольник из его башен-перстов, указующих в небо, Соколиной горы и Тампля заставляет Шарлотту вздрогнуть.</p><p>Шарлотта видит, как из башни волокут три полуодетых трупа — не больше и не меньше — и, раскачав, швыряют в воду; Сена трижды хлюпает, смыкая ненасытные грязные волны. Отраженный лунный свет бьет в лицо предводителя могильщиков — и убийц. Шарлотта узнает Орсини.</p><p>Многие нити тянутся так далеко, что Шарлотте вовек их не связать, но считать она умеет. Она хочет научить считать и Готье, она взяла бы его за руку и убежала вдвоем к реке Нонетт, подальше от падшего ангела, чьи крылья распростерты над всем Парижем; но Готье по-прежнему слеп от сияющей белизны ног королевы Маргариты и по-прежнему изливает на платья Шарлотты свое перезрелое желание.</p><p>Он обещает, что скоро ко двору приедет брат, который устал вести полусытую бивуачную жизнь наемника во Фландрии и хочет отщипнуть удачи, выпавшей Готье. Брат носит королевское имя — Филипп. Маргарита не видит в том предзнаменования, она и этого прикует к себе длинной золоченой цепочкой, станет выгуливать и дергать к себе, стоит засмотреться на хорошеньких придворных дам. Шарлотта кусает рукав, представляя Маргариту распяленной на постели с двумя любовниками, со знакомым сосредоточенным лицом и стеклянным от наслаждения взглядом.</p><p>Неведомого Филиппа королева тоже обратит в собачонку.</p><p>Конюший Орсини — не собачонка, у него хватка боевого пса, но Шарлотта видит: он просит подачки, он радуется любой кости, его жалобные глаза на изувеченном лице не отрываются от Маргариты ни на миг. Говорят, они выросли вместе и его жизнь давно превратилась в служение королеве, а теперь Орсини подпускает к ней любовников, воображает себя на их месте. Слушая, как она поет каждую ночь в чужих объятиях, он насухую дергает член, представляя, что это не его рука, а рот Маргариты. До Луи не добраться, но каждого, кто касается королевы, Орсини вручает реке с таким наслаждением, будто убивает старого врага.</p><p>Врага нельзя убивать бесконечно, даже Шарлотта это знает. Она умеет притворяться Маргаритой — этим и скрепляет договор с Орсини. Это легкая тайна: пес королевы не страшен, если понимать его суть.</p><p>Шарлотта сама выбирает и приводит в Нельскую башню наемника — бритоголового капитана по имени Буридан. Он живет на широкую ногу, как в последний день: сорит деньгами, дерется до победы, пьет не пьянея, говорит, как философ, и с насмешкой читает стихи, которых Шарлотта не слышала никогда прежде и от которых хочется плакать.</p><p>Именно такой и нужен.</p><p>До утра Шарлотта прячется в покоях королевы — ждет криков, ждет траурного колокола, ждет известий, что труп Маргариты выловили из Сены с ножом в груди. Ночь молчит, чернильные тучи бродят над Лувром, как блудные овцы.</p><p>Маргарита возвращается из Нельской башни на рассвете, волосы и кожа пахнут рекой, руки мокрые. Она невредима, лишь щека оцарапана — порез ровный, недостаточно глубокий, чтобы остался шрам, но достаточно длинный, чтобы надолго остаться заметным.</p><p>— Раздень меня, — велит королева Шарлотте и спешно выпутывается из неприметного платья горожанки, словно боится, что оно прирастет к телу.</p><p>— На подоле кровь, моя королева, — шепчет Шарлотта.</p><p>Маргарита с треском рвет платье из ее рук и швыряет в огонь. Комнату наполняют рассветные сумерки, пламя с трудом жует отсыревшую ткань, плюется темным дымом. Маргарита — нагая и безликая — хватает Шарлотту за руку, тянет к себе, шарит по груди и бедрам ледяными ладонями.</p><p>— Куда подевалась твоя преданность, красавица моя? — шепчет глухо, и Шарлотта цепенеет от страха; запоздало понимает, что ее не раскрыли, уже лежа на постели. Язык и пальцы проникают, как корни; вздрагивая от обиды и слез, Шарлотта мотает головой по подушке, мнет покрывало. — Она жива еще? Найдем ее вместе?</p><p>Шарлотте нечем дышать, она стонет от боли и бессилия.</p><p>— Ладно, — Маргарита выпускает ее. — Это — в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>Брат Готье убит — весь Лувр перешептывается с утра, как Сена отрыгнула неведомого Филиппа на берег с таким же равнодушием, с каким ранее отрыгнула бы новорожденного, брошенного в воду матерью, которая надеялась сохранить в тайне свой позор — или просто не желала досаждать Фрине новым ртом.</p><p>Готье рыщет по городу в поисках мести, висельники Ангеррана де Мариньи уступают ему самому дорогу на Соколиную гору, а наемник Буридан, которого выбрала Шарлотта, вовсе не лежит на дне Сены с камнем на шее — он является в Лувр триумфатором. Но манеры дворянина, новое имя Леон де Бурнанвиль, богатый наряд и должность первого министра не скроют матерого убийцу.</p><p>— Поскорей бы вернулся король, — стенает маркиз Савуази. — Наша королева Бургундии, Франции и Наварры совсем спятила! Господь свидетель, я мечтал посмотреть, как де Мариньи будет раскачиваться на Монфоконе, но не чтобы увидеть головореза на его месте!</p><p>Маргарита похожа на страстотерпицу, идущую по раскаленным углям во власянице, подпоясанной цепями. Шарлотта благословляет Бога за то, что прятала лицо под вуалью, когда говорила с Буриданом.</p><p>Она едва дышит, подсматривая и подслушивая, как обсуждают дела королева и первый министр.</p><p>— Я возвысила тебя, вернула твое имя, — надменно бросает Маргарита. — Чего тебе еще, Леон?</p><p>— Теперь я хочу только тебя, — ни в едином слове нет и тени желания. — Франция для нас двоих, Маргарита, не для троих.</p><p>— Как легко ты сбросил короля со счета.</p><p>— Твоего Луи не учитывал даже его собственный отец. Филипп — вот за кем сила.</p><p>Маргарита грузно, как старуха, оседает на колени.</p><p>— Оставь мне Готье! Он — это ты, только на двадцать лет моложе.</p><p>Шарлотта жалеет, что видит лишь спину Буридана.</p><p>— Значит, ты его любишь. А как же я?</p><p>— Тебя я тоже люблю, — испуганно, взахлеб лепечет она, цепляется за соболиный мех на его распашной короткой мантии. — Ты — это он, только на двадцать лет старше…</p><p>— Храни, Боже, милую, — вполголоса напевает Буридан. В его устах это звучит как издевка. — Ты разрушила мою жизнь, Маргарита.</p><p>Она выпрямляется.</p><p>— Я разрушила свою жизнь, — говорит холодно, — а твою разрушил ты сам.</p><p>— Где мой ребенок, Маргарита?</p><p>Королева идет мимо слов и мимо Буридана — с таким каменным лицом могла бы пройти и сквозь.</p><p>— Я уже ответила, — бросает через плечо. — Я отдала его одному человеку.</p><p>— Кому, дьявол тебя возьми?</p><p>Они встречаются взглядами и смотрят так, словно любили друг друга еще до Сотворения мира — и тогда же начали причинять друг другу боль; словно калечить — это все, чему они научились в любви и в жизни. Видел бы это Готье, горько думает Шарлотта, бедный милый Готье, ему с таким не тягаться — никому с таким не тягаться…</p><p>— Пора выбирать, — говорит Буридан. Ненавидеть он, верно, тоже научился до Сотворения мира.</p><p>Маргарита снова идет мимо его слов.</p><p>Вечером она вызывает к себе Орсини, говорит с ним долго и полушепотом. Шарлотта кружит под дверью, как собачонка, изгнанная с любимой лежанки, и ненавидит себя за это.</p><p>Маргарита с легкостью переходит от гнева к страху, от страха к мольбам, от унижения к решимости, от решимости к действиям, от действий — к страху. Шарлотта не знает, какая Маргарита настоящая, какой она клялась в преданности и какую любила — и жила ли такая Маргарита когда-нибудь.</p><p>— Меня что-то сжимает изнутри, — по-детски жалуется Маргарита. Белокурая голова обессиленно лежит на груди Орсини — словно голубка отдыхает в убежище во время бури. — Что-то душит.</p><p>— Этот человек очень опасен, — напоминает Орсини. — Пока он жив...</p><p>— Я люблю его, — с чувством говорит Маргарита. Голос звенит от вожделения. — Он придет сегодня в Нельскую башню. Никакой крови без моего приказа.</p><p>Дважды обманутая Шарлотта кусает пальцы и давится ревнивыми слезами на полу. Когда слезы заканчиваются, она встает и идет сообщить канцлеру Савуази, что ей известно, кто каждую ночь убивает людей в Нельской башне.</p><p> </p><p>Сверху Шарлотта видит их: мужчину и женщину, труп между ними — как водораздел; они сцеплены с ним, прикованы к нему, но не друг к другу. Маргарита вопит, как помешанная, целует сапоги на трупе; жизнь вцепилась в нее и не желает выпускать. Мужчина спокоен — он мертвец, осознает Шарлотта, мертвее покойника на полу.</p><p>— Это мой сын! — надсадно кричит Маргарита. — Это твой сын! Зачем ты послал его сюда, зачем?!</p><p>— Я пытался предупредить, — отвечает мертвец. Шарлотта с трудом узнает голос Буридана.</p><p>Стражники крепят факелы, выстраиваются на круглой галерее. Вопли Маргариты тонут в чужих шагах и скрежете лат и оружия.</p><p>— У меня приказ арестовать любого, кого я найду сегодня в Нельской башне.</p><p>Савуази похож на могильщика, слова он бросает сверху, как камни. Камера глубока, но слов достаточно, чтобы засыпать ее доверху.</p><p>— Меня, первого министра? — тускло звучит со дна.</p><p>— Меня, королеву? — Маргарита запрокидывает голову. Слезы смыли с ее гладкого лица все, кроме достоинства.</p><p>— Здесь нет ни министра, ни королевы, — брезгливо цедит Савуази. — Здесь есть труп и убийцы.</p><p>Шарлотта смотрит сверху вниз, прямо в колодец камеры. Дно кажется бесконечно далеким.</p><p>Отсвет факельного пламени падает на труп, заботливо выхватывает его лицо из объятий тьмы, и Шарлотта узнает Готье.</p><p>На реке Нонетт — ледостав.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>